everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Paperina Danser
Paperina Danser, also called "Rina", is a 2015 introduced character. Paperina is the "daughter" of Diana Danser and William Danser, a famous ballerina and play write respectively. However, when she was still in Spellemtry school, Paperina was chosen to be the next Paper Ballerina in one of Anderson's tragic tales, The Steadfast Tin Solider. ''With dreams of living after high school and being a dancer like her mother or an artist, Paperina sides with the Rebels. Character Personality Over all, Paperina is a very artsy girl. She's imaginative and creative, but also a bit light headed and forgetful. Rina is a very patient and level headed person. Despite her tragic story, Rina has a pretty optimistic look on like for the most part. She normally tries to forget about bad things and focus more on the positive. Rina is pretty much that friend who seems to only have one emotional (happy) and tries to cheer other people up. The one always saying "Look on the bright side", and since she basically lives on the bright side, she is the most optimistic person ever. Growing up in a family of artist, Rina undoubtedly a very creative person. She's what some would call and out of the box thinker. She probably doesn't even know ''where ''the box is. * Forgetful ** very, very short memory. like seriously * Caring ** generally * Sensitive ** do you want to make rina cry? DO YOU WANT TO MAKE RINA CRY? ** answer: you don't * Timid ** she's scared of a lot of things and don't expect her to face them any time soon. * Ditzy ** yeah Appearance Pale skin and naturally black hair with orange red highlights. What else do you want? Hobbies and Interest Dancing TBA Painting TBA Piano As a child, Rina's father taught her piano and she's always enjoyed playing it. She quite good at it, not necessarily the best greatest but she likes it so she does it. Fairy Tale The Steadfast Tin Solider ''Main Article: The Steadfast Tin Soldier So this kid gets 25 soldiers made from ONE tin spoon (don't ask me how they did that), and the last one only has one leg because they ran out of tin. He see's this Paper Ballerina who also stands on one leg and falls in love with her begs reasons. This goblin who's discuised as a Jack-in-the-Box (because thats what Goblins do) tells him to stay away from the Paper Ballerina, but the tin solider is like "How about no". Then the solider is pushed from the window seal and two kids find the solider. They decide to send him into the sewer on a paper hat. There is also something about a rat who demands him to pay him to get threw or something like that. Ignroing that that ever happened, the Solider is later swallowed by a fish and then the fish is caught and the solider is freeeeeeeee. Somehow he gets back to the boys room and see's the Paper Ballerina and they all live happily ever after. Just kidding. For some reason the boy just throws him into the fire place and the wind blows the Paper Ballerina in as well. They basically die and the tin solider melts into the shape of a heart. It's a very family friendly story, I suggest you tell it as a bed time story to your five year old cousin. How does Paperina come into it? Rina was never born, she's was created I guess. Originally simply an actual paper ballerina, it was the blue fairy (or a Blue Fairy Esque Fairy) who brought her to life. She was only eight years old when the news came she was the next paper ballerina. Opinions on Destiny Well, well, here we have another story about Andersen not sugar coating something. Thanks, HCA. As one would suspect, Paperina isn't quite found of her destiny. She doesn't want to die whatsoever, and has so many dreams she would never get full fill if she did complete it and died after high school. Plus, her destiny involves turning back into a paper ballerina, something she always despises since she is quite found of her human form. Another thing: Seraphina. So here we have a problem. These too dorks love each other, we get that. And while the relationship is fairly one sided in the story (he just sees she standing on one leg and falls for her), when you think about it, if he didn't fall for the Paper Ballerina, then they wouldn't be in this mess. TO BE CONTINUED I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING shes just an innocent child lets not inflict this pain on her Relationships Family wow thats not complicated at all Diane Danser (Mum) * dance mom is best mom William Danser (Dad) * he quotes shakesphere * okay hes named after shakesphere * hes a play write * taught rina piano * idk what hes like tho Danseuse Danser (Brother; Deceased) * he's dead * rina doesn't remember a lot a lot about him but she knows he was a #1 bro. Friends She needs friends peeps. Pet Picaso the Painting Elephant & Ashes the Fire Breathing Dragon Roommate tba Romance Seraphina Steadfast Seraphina and Paperina knew each other since the news came that they were the next tin soldier and paper ballerina. They were instantly friends, basically. To be honest, Rina's parents didn't really want her to be friends with Sera because of the whole destiny and death thing but they just shrugged it off. Eventually, the friendship turned into a mutual crush. Anyway, Grimms is not going to finish this I'm sorry Enemies TBA Outfits TBA School Life Class-ic Schelduel tba Dorm Room tba Alternative Universes Genderbent AU TBA Reality AU Andrina "Rina" Dans is the adopted daughter of a famous ballerina and play write, Diana and William Danse. Her older brother, Daniel, died in a fire many years ago, enlisting a server fear of fire into the Andrina. Due to her parent's famous staus, Rina was enorlled in Modern!EAH. TBC Trivia * She has pyrophobia and aquaphobia- the fear of fire and water respectively. ** Yes, she's perfectly fine drinking water and looking at water, but being in things like pools, beaches, or standing out in the rain without an umbrella freaks her out. This is mainly due to her regaining memories from when she was a paper doll and water was her greatest enemy. ** Sera tries to get her over her fear of water but yeah that's not going to help. * She is bisexual panromantic. * who wants a bad paperina aesthetic board. * Who asked for a Serarina Pinterest Board? No one, well you're getting one anyway! * In the future, Rina and Sera adopt three kids, Tina, Tinny, and Kamiko, and their all adorable little dorks like their mums. Quotes TBA Notes * "Paperina" is the combination of "Paper" and "Ballerina". ** "Danser" translates into "Dancer" in Danish. ** Originally her last name was "Ballerina" and while it did have a ring to it (Paperina Ballerina), it just felt repeative since I already used Ballerina in her first name. *** also kind of sounds like a cartoon character for four year olds i don't know. * Serarina, the ship comprised of Paperina and Seraphina Steadfast, won SoTM in September 2016. Gallery ADAHS.jpg|Paperina Danser PaperineDanserFanArt.png|Rina by Rudino.raagas Paperina.png|This absolutly cute pic of Rina by Hiddenfolk PaperinaChibiBySab.jpg|An hattastic drawling of Rina by me good friend Starry PaperinaAU.png|Paperina AU Karina and Paperina.png|Rina's "At the Nutcracker Ballet" art done by Rai! SerarinaArtBySabby.jpeg|Serarina art by Starry!!!! ShipArt u know it.jpg|Serarina art by Patches!!!! CasualGayness.jpg|I WAS CHATTING WITH STARRY ONE DAY WHEN THIS HAPPENED SerarinaPride.jpeg|Serarina Pride Art Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Bisexual Category:Panromantic Category:Ship of the Month Category:The Steadfast Tin Soldier